Roderick Meeks
Roderick is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the season premiere Loser Like Me. He is a senior student at William McKinley High School who had recently moved to Ohio from Chicago. He is the first member of the season six New Directions. He is portrayed by actor and musician, Noah Guthrie. Biography Season Six Loser Like Me Roderick is seen carrying a lunch tray, with six plates of kale, to the salt station in the cafeteria. Homecoming After Rachel and Kurt's disagreement over sheet music in the choir room, Rachel hears Roderick singing and tries to find him. In Take on Me, Rachel pulls him up from his table in the cafeteria and he starts dancing along. Roderick then is shown walking down the hall doing a voice over, as he walks some jocks put a "wide load" sign on his back. He talks about how he is a senior transfer student and that music is his only friend and it wouldn't hurt to make some real friends. Rachel sees him looking at the Glee club sign up sheet and tries to recruit him; however, she comes on too strong and scares him away. Later, all of the alumni hear him singing again. They search for him and find him in the library. At first he thinks they are going to beat him up, but they tell him that he is amazing and want him in Glee club. They convince him by saying that Glee is a place for misfits to fit in and make true friends. Roderick auditions with Mustang Sally and Santana, Brittany, and Quinn get up to sing and dance backup for him. After his performance Rachel tells him that he is in. Kurt brings Roderick to meet Rachel in the auditorium and she tells them that Jane has now joined the club. When Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel start fighting, Roderick tries to leave but they all tell him not to. Him and Jane sit in the choir room as the first two members, when Santana brings in Mason and Madison. Roderick performs with everyone in Home and sings with Jane in the hallway on their way to Homecoming festivities. Jagged Little Tapestry Roderick is first seen in the choir room with the rest of the new members of New Directions, along with the alumni members that decided to return. He appears confused when he notices that Kurt and Rachel are trying to take over the lesson for the day. He enjoys Santana and Brittany's performance of Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move. When Santana asks Brittany to marry her, he wonders aloud what is happening, and Puck just tells him to go along with it. He is seen watching Jane and Mason performing Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet in the auditorium, and he applauds with everyone else once they have completed their duet. He performs with the current New Directions members, along with the alumni members during You Learn/You've Got a Friend. The Hurt Locker, Part One Roderick is seen sitting in the choir room with the other New Directions when Rachel and Kurt say that they have picked the songs to be sung at the invitational. He questions that don't they need twelve members to perform? After Rachel talked about how good the competition is, Roderick looks downcast and says "so, we're screwed". Later, he watches Vocal Adrenaline's performance in the auditorium. He is seen sitting next to Jane. He hesitantly claps after Rock Lobster and looks intimidated when Whip It begins and throughout the song. Songs Season Six ;Solos Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.43.56 pm.png|Mustang Sally (Homecoming)|link=Mustang Sally Father figure.png|Father Figure (The Hurt Locker, Part Two)|link=Father Figure ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Unreleased Songs *'Viva Voice' by The Rocketboys. (Homecoming) Gallery Roderick.png Tumblr nhq2lpalJq1qiqb4io3 250.gif 1Glee ep602-sc23 1297 f hires1.jpg Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo1 500.gif rodericks6glee_1.gif rodericks6glee_2.gif rodericks6glee_3.gif rodericks6glee_4.gif rodericks6glee_5.gif rodericks6glee_6.gif rodericks6glee_7.gif rodericks6glee_8.gif rodericks6glee_9.gif LOLmoment roderickandpuck1.gif tumblr_ni5dniFHAd1qaxxelo1_250.gif roderick 1.png roderick 2.png roderick - mustang.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members